Star Wars: Rag Andi
by Kiefer I
Summary: A strange red haired warrior who is trained in the ways of the force gets targeted by the Empire.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago,

In a galaxy far, far away . . .

The planet Prothemus.

Covered with massive domes of honeycomb stone, this planet houses the only farmland for Braka trees, deep within the numerous cliffs beneath it's vast domes. These rare trees are harvested by the local populace and shipped all over the galaxy. Although, not a popular item, the people of Prothemus still manage to get by on steady shipments. Underneath the cavernous domes, the locals have managed to build large bridges and structures, spanning the numerous cliffs lining the dome floors. Within these cliffs are the Braka trees, stretching down into the depths of the planet.

It is a place of peace.

A place for solitude.

The perfect place . . . to hide.

Inside one of these domes, near the north end, suspended over the side of one of the Braka tree cliffs, is the house of Rag Andi. Though not a local by birth, she had been living amongst the Prothes for quite some time. Not by her own choosing, but out of the need to disappear from the galaxy.

A choice based off of survival.

Rag Andi sat cross-legged in the center of her main room. Before her was a long window, revealing the tops of the Braka trees outside. She breathed steadily, following each breath as it traveled through her body. Her focus was as stone, but she felt relaxed. At peace.

She envisioned the trees outside, sensing every branch and leaf. Her breathing slowed. Using the energy around her, Andi called upon the Force, feeling it swirl around her like invisible waves of water. Keeping her eyes shut, she gently raised her hand, waving it slowly before her. Outside, the trees began to sway, ever so gently. They began to rock back and forth, following the movement of her hand. It was as if a powerful wind was blowing through the branches, but that was impossible, seeing that no wind ever traveled this far into the dome.

Andi brought up her other hand, pushing the other half of the trees in the opposite direction, as if she was orchestrating a symphony. The slow rocking and creaking always seemed to sooth her nerves. It was one of the reasons she chose this planet as her hiding place. A choice, as she was about to learn, that could have been better made.

She stopped.

Something was wrong.

She sensed something new. Foreign. Dangerous.

More out of annoyance, she rolled her eyes.

The Empire had finally found her.

She could feel the presence of a Imperial Star Destroyer slowly making its way over the dark side of the planet. It would only be a few moments before troops would start landing. She took in a deep breath, clearing her mind. Sure enough, she could sense transport ships making their way towards her dome. She could feel the local people and their panic. This was a peaceful farming world. There were no armies or weapons of any kind. Which would make this tricky.

Tricky, but not impossible.

Andi kept still, monitoring the situation from the middle of her floor. She sensed the Imperial Ships passing through the giant "Sun Holes" that lined the Dome's roof and landing at the nearest pad. Imperial Officers followed by several dozen stormtroopers spilled out from the transports. While the officers interrogated the local leadership of her whereabouts, the troopers began their wide sweep of the surrounding buildings. Andi figured they would reach her home within a few minutes.

And with that, she opened her eyes and picked herself off of the floor. Waiting around wasn't going to make the situation any better. If only she hadn't left her lightsaber on Tatooine for safekeeping.

Gathering simple things, such as books, credits and necessary identification, she crammed the items into a sack and wrapped it around her back. She would have to get out the old fashion way.

She called upon the Force again, scanning the outside of her home. Sure enough, six stormtroopers were making their way past her garden towards the front door. Andi waited, mere feet from the metal bulkhead. SHe could sense the troopers positioning themselves on either side of the door, about to breach into her life.

Outside, the commanding officer gave the signal. "Blow it."

Andi smiled. "Oh, I will."

Gathering a tremendous amount of Force in her hands, Andi pushed it forward with devastating effect. The entire wall exploded outward, sending massive pieces of rock flying everywhere. The stormtroopers screamed as they flew backwards with the debris. Humans, plants, rocks, everything was decimated within a short area. Andi stepped through the haze of smoke calmly, tucking a strand of bright red hear behind her ear.

The courtyard before her used to be her favorite place to just sit and listen to the fountain. Now, it was crawling with stormtroopers, all focused on her. And from the looks of it . . . all trembling after her grand entrance.

One Imperial officer, with a look of fury painted on his face, quickly drew out his blaster, taking aim at Andi's forehead. He fired, sending a bolt of energy strait for her head. She closed her eyes and focused.

The bolt stopped, inches from her face. It fizzled there for a moment before dissipating in mid air.

The dozens of troopers before her took a cautious step back.

She smiled.

"My turn."

Andi began lifting blasters from the dead troopers laying around her feet. They began floating around her in a semicircle, each one pointing at a different target. Andi watched with satisfaction as the Officer's mouth almost dropped to the floor. "Open fire!"

Before the troopers could react, Andi let loose with her own firepower. All of her blasters began picking targets with amazing accuracy. Stormtroopers began falling, one after another. Confusion erupted. The return fire was clumsy, uncoordinated and easily avoided. Andi began moving forward at a nice leisurely stroll, gunning down any trooper around her. Screams and blaster-fire filled the air.

The body count escalated.

Andi stopped, noticing some interesting equipment on the ground. Vibroblades. She bent down and removed the pair of melee weapons from it's dead owner. The blades were as long as her forearm. They weren't lightsabers, but they would do.

The courtyard was nearly clear of any resistance. She let go of her blasters and let them clatter to the ground. Off in the distance she could see reinforcements crossing the bridge towards her position. About two dozen more stormtroopers ready to die. She rushed forward, blade in each hand.

Her enemy was grouped together, marching in a perfect box across the massive bridge. She charged the group, using the Force to power her attack. She jumped, somersaulted and landed in the center of the group.

One startled trooper managed to say "Wha?" before having a blade slice through his helmet. The others turned to fire.

Andi fluidly began slicing every which-way, slicing through meat and bone like butter. One trooper tried grabbing her arm. She expertly pulled out of the hold and shoved the blade strait up the chin of her enemy's helmet. Her blades always found their mark, severing limbs with every wide arch of her strikes. She dodged blaster-fire, backflipping onto her next opponent and driving both vibroblades deep into his neck.

With only a few combatants left, she drew in a tremendous amount of Force, then let it loose in a massive shockwave, sending bodies, both dead and alive, careening over the edge of the bridge.

She took a breath. From what she could sense, there were no more troopers in the area. That meant she only had a few minutes before more reinforcements would arrive.

Plenty of time to find a way off the planet.

Should be an interesting trip.


	2. Chapter 2

The Galactic Senate building; home to the most powerful officials and politicians in the galaxy. Located within the city planet of Coruscant, the massive building holds the decisions that change entire worlds. Usually a bustling scene of senators and royalty, on this day, it was strangely quiet.

Or so Fathrem Dal thought.

His boots echoing through the great halls of the Senate building, Dal made his way farther down, taking an elevator ten stories into the earth. He was grateful for the emptiness of the structure. It was easier to get in unnoticed for his meeting. But, to make sure no one recognized him, he wore a heavy black cloak.

Apparently, the Emperor himself was staying within these very walls, hens the lack of a crowd. Even the never ending traffic of the planet was restricted for miles, to increase security of his lordship.

But Dal had not come to see the Emperor.

He came to meet with his true master. However, under grave circumstances.

After passing down a few more corridors, Dal finally made it to his destination. The office of the Dathomirian simply named Grey.

Before he could hit the call button, the bulkhead slid apart. Inside was a very spacious office, complete with red carpet and walls, and a long black desk at the other end. Behind the desk sat his master, still as intimidating as ever. With the colors of black and red designs patterned across his face, the deep yellow eyes, and the small horns protruding from his skull, Grey was a creature to be feared.

Dispite the fact that he was a Sith.

Dal stepped forward and bowed gracefully.

"Master."

Grey took in a deep breath, and exhaled with a growl. "My apprentice. What news have you from the mission?"

Dal shifted his weight, preparing himself for reprimand. "My lord. The girl escaped."

Dal tried to decipher his master's reaction. Grey simply starred, his face stone cold.

"She managed to decimate five squads," Dal continued. "before commandeering a transport ship. Our ships tried to intercept, but she jumped into hyperspace before we could capture her."

Grey rose from his chair, and with hands tucked behind his back, began walking around the desk. "This was to be expected."

Dal frowned. "Master?"

"The purpose of this mission was to make sure she was still alive. We knew she would be too powerful for a few stormtroopers to stop her."

Still confused, Dal pressed. "My Lord, I thought our objective was to capture the girl?"

Grey waved the comment off. "All in good time. Everything is happening as planned."

"What is the next step?"

The Master was now inches away from the apprentice, standing a full head above. "We know where she will be heading next. And you, my apprentice, will meet her there."

Dal's heart skipped a beat. "Me, my lord?"

Grey smiled. "You have proven to be cunning and most powerful, worthy of being a Sith lord. I am entrusting this task to you."

Feeling his pride swell, the apprentice straitened. "Yes, My Lord. But do you truly feel Im ready to battle with a Jedi?"

Grey scoffed. "This is no Jedi your fighting."

The confusion returned. "Im not sure I understand."

Grey glided over to his desk, pressing a hidden button beneath the black metal. A hidden compartment slid open, revealing a stone tablet with writing on it Dal did not recognize. The master gently ran his fingertips over the writing. "I found this, near a dig site on Yavin. Took me years to decipher. But once I did, I discovered something startling . . ."

Grey looked up, making sure his apprentice was listening. "It was a poem, written before the hyperspace wars. It reveals a third group of Force users, neither Sith nor Jedi. And so it reads . . .

Neither dark nor light, but both all the same.

Neither hero nor villain, but both all the same.

Neither balanced nor chaotic, but both all the same.

Neither alive nor dead, but both all the same.

He or she can hate and love,

he or she walks the thin bath between the sides.

Hated by the Sith, scorned by the Jedi,

May not even be accepted by ones like them.

They don't have the heart to do dark things,

They don't have the will to do light things,

They are nothing but shadows,

They are invisible to the universe.

There is no code for them,

There is no faith,

There are no laws,

There are no explanations.

No one dares to speak of them."

Dal stood, amazed by what he had just heard. Grey replaced the tablet in its hidden compartment and slid the door shut.

"Now," Grey began. "I studied these 'Grey Jedi', trying to find more about them. However, they are erased from history. Neither the Jedi nor Sith records hold any information about them. I spent most of my lifetime trying to find clues of their demise. But now . . . we have her location."

The apprentice now understood. "And you want me to kill her?"

"No," Grey growled. "Bring her to me."

Rag Andi stepped out of the spaceport of Mos Eisley, shielding her eyes from the harsh sun orbiting Tatooine. The desert city had grown since she last been here. It was still full of every type of creature in the galaxy, each on their own little errand. The town was known for its criminal activity. Everything from smuggling, illegal bartering and even assassinations were the common normality in these parts. Thats why there were so many imperial stormtroopers patrolling the streets.

Andi slipped her hood up to conceal her face. She wasn't about to compromise her goal here.

Even though it had been years since she had been here, she still remembered the streets well. Andi ducked down side alleys and rarely used corridors, making her way to the center of the city. After a few minutes of walking she reached her destination; a small door in the middle of an unused corridor. The only people who made the trip back here were users, which the Empire never bothered with. Which was a perfect hiding place.

She tapped on the call button. The small speaker next to the door crackled to life.

"_Closed, we are. Come back tomorrow, you should."_

Andi smiled, happy to hear a familiar voice. "Im not here for death sticks."

There was a pause. "_Wasted your time, you have. Come, why have you?"_

Andi leaned up against the frame of the door with arms crossed. "Im here for my stuff."

"_What might that be, this stuff?"_

"Oh, just a certain data file and maybe a few other things."

Another pause. The door slid open, revealing a very short green creature with long pointy ears and a long white beard that touched the floor. He reminded Andi of a certain Jedi Master she once met a lifetime ago. This little guy was wide eye, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Andi?"

Her smiled widened. "Hello, Wix."

Wix chuckled loudly and began jumping in place. He hobbled forward with arms outstretched and Andi was anxious to return the hug. After a few moments of laughter and embrace, Wix pulled away. "Years, it has been! Amazing, you look still."

"Thank you, Wix. You don't look to bad yourself."

The tiny green Wix scoffed and waved the comment off. "Come, why have you, to Mos Eisley?"

"Like I said, I need to pick up the stuff I left with you."

Wix nodded. "Of course. Enter, you shall." Andi followed her old friend into his shop. The walls were lined with shelving units and hundreds of bottles, each one filled with a different flavor of Death Sticks; a popular drug in these parts. Wix jumped up onto a stool behind his desk, pulled out a hidden keyboard and typed in a set of codes. With a sharp hiss, a piece of shelving unit slid away, revealing a small closet. The light inside flickered for a moment before activating.

Andi stepped forward, taking a small breath. Hanging inside the closet was her old robe, beaten and tattered from a few wars she had participated in. Every tear had a memory to it, along with the bullet holes and burns. She grasped the cloak in her hand, reliving ever event woven into its cloth.

Her eyes dropped down, noticing the small black box underneath the robe. She bent down and opened it with a sigh. "There she is."

Inside was her old lightsaber. The color was a mix of black and copper with long flowing designs etched in its hilt. To her, it was more of a work of art than a weapon. She lifted it, remembering the perfect weight. She knew everything about it. It was a part of her. Which made it harder to keep apart from for all these years. She clipped it to her belt.

And of course, the last box. This one was smaller than the other and of a different design. A bounty hunter had given it to her. It was designed to explode if anyone but her touched it. She grasped it in her hand and felt a small vibration course through the box. A small click reverberated and the top lifted up.

Inside was a small data chip. The same item the Empire must have been pursuing her for. And for good reason.

This was probably one of the most important and dangerous items in the entire galaxy. And here it was, resting in her hand. She slipped it into her belt, replaced the box and turned to Wix.

"Thank you for holding on to these."

Wix smiled. "Mine, the pleasure is. Do now, what will you?"

"Well," Andi breathed. "I need to find someone who has a stealthy ship at the spaceport and have a meeting somewhere. But before I do that," her eyes glimmered. "I have to say hello to an old friend.

You wouldn't happen to know where a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi is living, would you?"

Authors notes: The Shadow Or Grey Jedi Poem is not my creation. That was written by PirateRose over at Deviantart.


End file.
